


Reid You're Wrong

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine studying Forensic Anthropology as a hobby, and never mentioning it to the rest of the members of the BAU. While at a crime scene in the woods where a pile of bones were found. Reid attempts to identify the ancestry of the victim, but fails. He is immensely intrigued by your knowledge when you correct him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reid You're Wrong

You and Spencer had gone to the morgue to look at the bones that had been found in the woods. The rest of your team was scattered about trying to figure out what had happened. The two of you were granted to be in the room without the Doctor to tell you two what ancestry of what the person would be and not only that if it was male or female.

 

Spencer looked at you. “You ready to look at the body Y/N?”  
  


You nodded your head.

 

Spencer pulled out the drawer that had the bones on it. Spencer looked it over.

 

You smiled watching him. Sadly no one knew that you had studied forensic anthropology when you had spare time and wasn’t working. You watched him looking at the body. You wondered if that he would be able to get it right.

 

“25 years old… female… caucasian.”

 

You bit your lip to keep a laugh back. He got part of it wrong.

 

Spencer looked at you and noticed that you were biting your lip. “What is it Y/N?”

 

You laughed lightly shaking your head. “Native American.”  
  


“What?”

 

“She’s native american.”

 

“How can you…”

 

“Come on I”ll show you. Look here the bone structure.” You pointed you. You even pointed out some of the other things that he had missed.

 

Spencer looked at her with wide eyes. “Y/N… how did you know?”

 

You grinned. “Well I studied forensic anthropology when I wasn’t working on cases with the team.”

 

Spencer smiled. “Good catch.”

 

You smiled. “Thanks.”

 

 


End file.
